A three-year program is proposed to study various applications of cryosurgery in several sites. Cryospray and cryoprobe techniques will be tested on three intra-oral sites, major salivary glands and skin. Multiple and single cycle freezing will be compared. Tissue repair and regeneration, as well as the extent of destruction will be evaluated by the light and transmission electron microscope for the primate model. The results will be correlated with carbohydrate, lipid, enzyme and neural histochemistry. The characteristics of the cryolesion will be developed for multiple sites. This data should have direct application to clinical use of cryosurgery.